Too Close
by OmegaStarShooter14
Summary: Maybe they were just too close to love each other... DemNami/Namyx [Happy B-Day xxxHikari-Kuraixxx!]


_Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep! Be—!_

Demyx lazily reached out for his alarm, "Five more minutes..."

He clicked the snooze button and tried to fall asleep again.

...

_Beep! Beep! Be—! _

"Okay, okay! I'm up! I'm up!" He yelled at the bothersome alarm clock, "Stupid thing."

Seeing as he might as well get dressed for school, he picked up a towel, a pair of boxers and headed towards the shower.

He yelped as he felt the cold water splashed onto his back. Demyx cursed. His parents forgot to turn on the heater! Now he had to deal with _freezing _cold water numbing his senses. Just great.

He didn't take a long shower, like he usually does.

He got dressed in a red polo shirt and some black jeans. _I wish I could wear slippers to school... _He sighed. The principal wouldn't like that. Demyx already had a couple of run-ins with Professor Xehanort. His parents always bailed him out though. There's gotta be _some_ perks to having filthy rich parents.

He rushed down the stairs and was welcomed by the smell of breakfast. _Please let it be crêpes... I love crêpes..._

"Morning, young master," one of the servants said. She had super-pretty pink hair. Dad always insists that the servants wear black clothes with the family insignia, so she's sporting a black turtle-neck dress.

"Mornin' Serrah! What's cooking?" I sat on one of the chairs by the counter.

"The Master said I shouldn't give you anything sweet, so it's just some scrambled eggs and toast. Sorry." _Darn_.

She placed the plate in front of me, "Here you go."

"Thanks!"

"You don't have to thank me, you know. It's my job."

"Still, you deserve to be thanked," The blonde said between pieces of egg. "I can't think of anyone who makes handmade orange juice everyday for their boss."

Serrah laughed, "Get outta here, you'll be late for school."

"Riiiiiight," Demyx smirked as he picked up his backpack and headed outside, where the family car —cough— _It's a limo,_ —cough— was waiting for him. He jumped into the black limo.

_On my way to my own personal hell,_ he thought.

Demyx arrived at his school in about forty minutes. Through the tinted windows, he could see the academy, along with all the fancy cars (like his own) leaving students at the front gate. He ran into the Academy, and bumped into someone.

"Ah! Watch it, water boy!"

"Sorry Larxene!" He ran past the annoyed blonde. Entering his classroom, he was welcomed by his friend Roxas, who by the way, isn't in the same grade as him.

"Dem, hey! What's up?" He greeted.

"Oh, nothing. You?"

"Just checking out that new transfer student coming into your class today. Though he hasn't arrived yet."

_Oh yeah. I forgot about that._

"Seems I won't be able to meet him. Well, see ya later." Roxas waved goodbye and exited the classroom. Demyx settled into his chair and slumped down. What? That was normal posture for him at school.

He played with his phone until the bell rang, and his teacher told him to put it away or have it confiscated. _No, not my phone! Anything but that!_

The students settled into their chairs, waiting for the class to start.

But it didn't.

"Um, Mr. Vexen?" Tifa asked. "Are we going to start class or what?"

"Hold your horses, Ms. Lockhart. I'm just waiting for someone."

_Knock. Knock._

"Ah, that must be them. Tidus, open the door please."

He did as he was asked, letting in Principal Xehanort, beside him standing a girl that looked around Roxas' age. Her eyes were indifferent, no signs of nervousness nor excitement noticeable in them. Her flaxen, pale hair was over her shoulder, and was cut a bit uneven, so it was longer in some places than others.

Demyx just stared. He stared so much that he almost fell out of his chair.

This girl was _beautiful_.

"Morning, students. Just wanted to introduce your new comerade, Miss Naminé Vargas.

The pretty girl bowed, "Nice to meet you."

Axel, one of the students, raised his hand. "Mr. Xehanort?"

"Yes?"

"Doesn't she seem a little... _young_ to be in the 11th grade?"

He chuckled, "Ms. Vargas is a prodigy child. She has better scores than anybody in this academy, Mr. Fletcher. She's more than capable of handling herself," he looked at Vexen. "I'll be taking my leave now."

With the director now gone, Vexen offered Naminé any chair in the room. She chose the closest one to the teacher, the one farthest from Demyx. As soon as she sat, she pulled out her notebook and began scribbling.

_I don't know why, but I need to get close to her, somehow...!_

* * *

"Dude! That new girl in your class is a total babe!"

_Smack_!

"Ow! Kairi!" Sora complained. "I was just being honest!"

"I don't give a flying fuck," she cursed, clearly angry. "If you're gonna talk about other girls, try to do it when your girlfriend _isn't_ around."

Demyx had to stifle a laugh from watching the 'destined lovers', Sora and Kairi. It was lunch period now, and he was sitting with them, along with Axel, Riku, Roxas & Xion.

"I heaaaaaaard that a certain blonde dropped his books when he saw her in the hallway~. Ain't that right, Roxas?"

Said boy's cheeks flared, "I was just surprised! That's all."

"Of course you were," Xion giggled.

_Roxas too? Damn. It might be harder to get closer to her than I thought._ He can see her, making the line for lunch. She looks fairy happy, but he hasn't heard her say one word since the day began. She's very quiet.

"—Hellooooooo~? Demyx? Are ya there?"

He blinked, "Huh? Yeah, I'm here."

"Spaced out for a sec, bud." Riku noted. He followed Demyx's gaze and smirked, "Looks like Rox ain't the only one with a crush."

Immediately, Demyx feels his face burn up. "You're imagining stuff." He stood, threw his trash away and gave the tray back. He can still see her, sitting alone on a table.

_All you gotta do is say 'hello'. It's not that hard_.

He took a deep breath and walked to her table.

"Hey," he said.

The girl raised her head, and Demyx thought he might pass out.

Her _eyes_.

They were a deep cobalt blue, so deep that he thought he might fall into them if he stared too much. They shone brightly, lighting up the sky more than any star, brighter than any firework.

"Yes?" Came her quiet response.

Her eyes are sucking him in. He's falling into the bliss of her lovely gaze.

_Focus, Demyx! Get a hold of yourself! You're a man, aren't you?_

"M-My name is Demyx, and I just wanted to say that I'm looking forward to this school year with you!" He said, not even thinking. Then, he saw her smooth, oh-so kissable lips curve up in a smile.

"The feeling is mutual. My name is Naminé," she answered, and Demyx was going to faint right there if it weren't for Sora. Being the wonderful wingman he is, he came from behind and saved him.

"Hey! Naminé, right? Just so you know, you're welcome to sit with us at our table anytime!" He motions, and everyone waves hello.

"Thank you. I'll keep that mind next time," she said politely. "Now, if you may excuse me..."

When she was out of sight, Demyx crumbled to his knees. His heart was pounding against his ribcage, "Sora, what the heck is going on?"

"You're in love, man. That's what."

* * *

_Love, huh?_

Demyx looked up at the ceiling. What does that even mean? Sure, he's had a couple of crushes, but Naminé's something different.

Ugh. Feelings are so confusing.

"Ahem. Mr. Williams," Demyx jumped at the use of his last name. "Unless the chalkboard is on the ceiling, I recommend looking in this direction."

"Yes, professor..."

"Now, as I was saying, for this assignment, you'll be working in pairs. Please, pick a stick from the jar." The jar reached Demyx's chair. He took out a blue stick with the number 10. "Your partner is the one with the matching number."

_Goddammit, why can't it be by color?_ He noticed that Naminé was holding a blue stick as well. He just watched in horror as Axel walked up to her and showed her his stick. Even from a distance, he could see that they had matching numbers.

_Fuckety-Fuck-Fuck. Who's my partner?_

"Demyx?"

He blinked and saw Aerith right in front of his chair, her green stick sporting the number 10. "Guess we're partners."

"Oh...Right!"

As much as he wanted to be Naminé's partner, he couldn't complain about Aerith. She was a great companion and an awesome friend. She was pretty smart too. That had to count for something, since Demyx was all kinds of stupid.

"You're not into this," she noticed.

"When have I been?"

"I mean less than usual," she's quiet for a while. "It's the new girl, am I right?"

"Am I that easy to read?"

"No, it's just that you're writing her name on your notebook."

"_What_?!" He looked down, and sure enough, he had scribbled ' É' onto his paper. "How the hell—?"

Aerith handed him an eraser, "You'll get the hang of it."

_Get the hang of it? If only it were that easy..._

* * *

Demyx groaned in frustration. It's been a few hours since school, and now he can't think of anything else but her.

Her, her, and only her.

He smashed his head into his pillow. These feelings are eating him alive.

How can somebody be so perfect? Good grades, amazing smile, dazzling eyes...

_This year is going to be a pain..._ He thought as he picked up his sitar and played a soft, slow melody.

* * *

"Demyx, so what are you gonna eat today?" Kairi asked him.

"No idea. Probably some pizza or whatever." He shrugged.

"How are you so fit if all you eat is pizza?"

"Well, sometimes I eat ice cream too."

"You're hopeless," she laughed as they entered the lunch room. Demyx felt the air being punched out of him.

Naminé.

She's siting at their table.

"Hey, you guys! Hope you don't mind Naminé sitting with us today," Xion grinned.

"Of course not," said Kairi. "We're more than happy to have her, right Dem?"

"R-Right." _Stop stuttering_!

The blonde smiled, "Thank you."

Kairi sat next to Sora, which left the seat next to Naminé available for Demyx.

"Let me just get my l-lunch..." He said as calmly as he could. _I'm_ _going to be sitting next to her! _He was so excited he only got a grilled panini and a Pepsi. No sloppy pizza today.

He settled next to her, and tried to stop his nervous shaking. She smiled at him, which he returned.

"So, Naminé... What do you like to do?"

"Oh, I like to draw. Singing is nice too."

"Woah! You like to sing? Sing one for us! Let's give her a beat, you guys!" Axel started clapping his hands, making a steady rhythm.

"I don't think I should..."

"Naminé," Demyx said. "There's no need to be afraid. We're all friends."

She locked those startling blue eyes with his, "Alright." She started to hum a lively beat.

_Don't do love,_

_Don't do friends,_

_I'm only after success._

_Don't need a relationship,_

_I'll never soften my grip._

Wow. Her voice. It's like a symphony of angels. She's the perfect muse.

She's the perfect everything.

Riku whistled. "Yeah, Nami!"

"Nami! Nami! Nami!"

She blushed, "You guys are too nice. Thanks for cheering me on."

That part seemed to be directed to Demyx, for some reason.

Or maybe, he's just imagining things.

* * *

"You got performance arts now, Naminé?" Demyx asked, slinging his sitar case over his back.

"Yeah, do you?" She had dropped the formalities a bit since she arrived. But she's still very polite.

"Yep. We're almost at the end of the semester. Wonder what the teacher's gonna throw at us."

"Nothing we can't handle," Naminé assured as they entered the classroom. The welcoming sight of paintbrushes, instruments, and an array of messy students. The teacher laughed, "Hey, you two! Now that everyone's here, we can begin! Everyone sit!"

Instead of chairs, this class had tables and bean bags. Needless to say that this is Demyx's favorite class. Not just because it was so carefree, but 'cause he got to play his sitar.

"As you know, we're heading towards the end of the semester. I'm supposed to give you a final evaluation, then another one next semester. But what's the fun in that? So I decided, that for this class there will be one evaluation, and _only _one."

The students looked uncertain. Demyx and Naminé exchanged glances. What does that mean?

"This evaluation will consist of a presentation in front of the whole entire school in May. It's a competition as well. No exceptions. The rest of the year is your time for practice. I expect it to be flawless," his eyes shone brightly. "Time to put your skills to the test."

He explained about the monthly reports that would need to be given in, and Demyx noticed Naminé trying to catch his attention. She signaled herself, him, and a thumbs-up.

_You and me, we can win this._

Demyx's cheeks flared a light pink. She trusted him with her grade? That was the best thing he's heard all day. He gave her a confident grin. She smiled back.

"...Are we clear, young artists?"

"Yeah!"

"Please, sign this with your group members. No loners will be allowed. There's strength in numbers, never forget!"

Naminé took out his sketchpad and signaled to the paper. /Go sign us in./

Demyx has never been happier to write anything in his life. He got up and wrote, 'NAMINÉ VARGAS & DEMYX WILLIAMS'.

The teacher smiled, "I think I'm anxious to see your presentation most of all."

"I am too," he confessed.

"You can do it, Dem. You're a great sitarist. She's a star student. I'm sure you'll be able to figure something out."

* * *

"You guys are so going to win," Axel encouraged.

"For sure," Tifa added.

"Thanks you guys," Demyx grinned. Even if it was Language Arts, the most boring class ever, he was in a good mood. Naminé and him had already been practicing all week, and the results were better than they expected.

"Anyway, guess what I heard?" Yuna said.

"What?"

"That Roxas kid is going to ask out Naminé on a date after school!"

_Snap_!

Everyone turned to see Demyx holding a broken pencil. He's not even sure why he did that. All he knows is that he heard the words 'Roxas', 'Naminé', and 'date'.

He didn't like it _at all_.

He could see it now:

_"Oh Roxas! Why did I ever doubt my feelings for you!"_

_"My dear Naminé, there's no need for sadness. I'm just happy to be with you."_

_"I love you Roxas!"_

_"And I, you..."_

He pulled out his hair in frustration. This _can't _be happening.

The bell rang and he rushed outside, looking for those two. He can't let this happen.

He sees them in the distance, standing at the front gate. Roxas looked terribly flustered, while Naminé looked calm and serene as usual. He could hear their conversation, and time seemed to slow down.

"—I was wondering if you'd like to... Go to the movies?"

She smiled sadly, "Roxas, I'm flattered. But, I can't. I don't like you _that _way." She lowered her gaze. The girl turned to leave, brushing past Demyx, and murmured something, "Besides... I don't believe in love..."

With that, she left. Roxas just stood there, disappointed. Axel came out a nearby bush, acting as if that was perfectly normal. He patted his friend's back, "It's okay, Rox. You tried."

"Yeah, you're right..." He said gloomily.

Demyx didn't want to sound mean, but he was relieved that she said no. But something kept nagging at him.

_"...I don't believe in love..."_

Why would she say that?

* * *

It's Winter Break. The light snow falling outside was so pretty. The landscape looked like something from a fairy tale. Soft, pristine snow was resting on the floor, hiding all greenery.

It reminds him of her.

Well, To be honest... Everything reminds him of her now. The cream on coffee, the stars, that pretty little puppy the neighbor has...

_I wonder if she'd like a dog... Or if she even has a pet..._

Demyx hasn't talked to Naminé ever since Winter Break started, and it's killing him. He missed her deeply. At the last day of school, she said something that made him giddy.

_"You're my best friend, you know."_

_"Really?"_

_"Yeah, I feel like I can trust you. Is that weird?"_

_"N-No! Not at all! I trust you too!"_

_She smiled that pretty smile, and for once, Demyx wasn't nervous at all._

He jumped when his phone rang, the caller ID reading, 'Naminé'. Demyx fumbled to answer the phone.

"Hello?" He answered a bit too quickly.

"Hi, Dem."

"Hey Nami! What's up? You need anything?"

"Oh no. Actually, I was wondering if you'll join me for some coffee. I'd like to talk to you."

"Sure! Where's it at?"

"It's at Marriott Cafe. See you there, 'Kay?"

He got there pretty fast, to say the least.

There she was, wearing a brown scarf, black sweater, and brown leggings. She looked like a winter model. Demyx looked like a male model himself, with a black sweater and slim jeans.

...Or at least he hoped.

She smiled when she saw him, "Demyx! Please, take a seat." She patted the seat next to hers. He gladly obliged.

"So, what did you want to talk to me about?"

"I lied. I just wanted to spend the day with you." She called the waiter, leaving Demyx dumbstruck.

_She_ wanted to spend the day with _him_.

"So, what kind of coffee would you like?"

"Oh... Um... I kinda don't like coffee... Hehe."

Her eyes lit up, "I got just the thing for that. Waiter, two caramel lattes, extra caramel and whipped cream."

They talked about their vacations. Naminé's family just came back from the Caribbean, while Demyx's parents were planning on going to the Mediterranean.

The waiter came back with two, sweet-smelling cups. "Thank you," Naminé said sweetly.

"Anytime, my lady." He left.

"That ain't coffee," Demyx guessed.

"Technically, it is. Try it," she encouraged.

He grabbed the cup and gave it a tentative sip. It was sweet; the whipped cream leaving a makeshift mustache on his upper lip. "Wow, it tastes so sweet! I can't even smell the coffee?"

Naminé stifled a laugh, "Um... _Sir_..."

"Sir?! Back in my day, whipper-snappers like yourself treated the elders with proper manners!" He mimicked an elderly man.

"But I said 'sir'!"

"Don't care," he said as he wiped off the cream. "As punishment, you get attacked by the tickle monster!"

"Ah! No!" She said between laughs. "I-I'm gonna spill m-my coffee! Ah!"

Demyx ceased his tickle-attack, "Okay then. Drink your coffee."

That had to be the best Winter Break of his life.

* * *

"W-What?"

"I thought that maybe you'd like to go my house to practice." She said, "It's just two months until May. Maybe we should rehearse some more."

"Yeah, I agree," is what he said. But his mind was reeling. /_I'm going to her house_...!/

"Alrighty then. I'll see you at the Vargas mansion at 8 'o clock. Do you need directions?"

"Nah. My Dad knows your Dad, remember?"

"Right. Well, see you then."

* * *

Demyx knocks at the Vargas household's front door. It's fairly humid, so he's wearing a black T-Shirt, some jeans, and a blue jacket. Not to mention his sitar case is in his hands.

He's anxious. Very anxious.

The door swung open, revealing an older man with long, silver hair and cold, unforgiving eyes.

Demyx looked away. That's how scary this man was.

"I assume you're master Williams," he said.

"Son," he clarified. "I'm here to see Miss Naminé."

"I am well aware of your reasons. Please, come in."

Naminé's house was nice. By commoner standards, it's a millionaire mansion (which it was). But Demyx thought it was too spacious.

"The young master is in her room," the man said. "This way."

The man led him up the stairs and stopped at the first door in a hall. He knocked, "Miss, there's someone here for you."

"Come in!" Came her muffled response.

When Demyx opened the door, his jaw dropped. Her room was simple, black wooden furniture adorned the room. Then the walls... They were painted in different landscapes. The one with the window had a starry sky filled with lanterns. The wall in the back had a tropical beach with a hammock between palm trees. The one with the door frame had a field, every single kind of flower Demyx could think of was pictured there.

The one on the right was still white, a canvas waiting to be filled. The floor was a blue, fluffy carpet decorated with clouds. On the painted walls, there were smaller drawings, (in paper & smaller canvases) attached.

It was like a little art gallery.

Sprawled on the carpet, was Naminé. She was wearing some short pijama pants, a black t-shirt, along with polka-dot socks. Demyx smiled at the sight.

"I'll leave you two be," the man said.

"Thank you Sephiroth," she told the man.

"My pleasure, miss."

He left, closing the door behind him. Demyx sat next to her, "So..."

"So..." She mimicked.

"What's up?"

"Take a look."

Looking up, he had to contain a gasp. Up there, was a picture of him and her at that cafe on Winter Break. How did she do it, he had no idea. But, it was exactly like he remembered it. The snow that could be seen through the glass, lightly falling. He swore he could even see the smoke from the coffee cups.

"That's..."

"I paint on that wall memories that make me happy," she said. "It makes me smile."

"That was a good day," he mused. _Like the best day of my life. _"Let's practice."

"Demyx, do you believe in love?"

A lump immediately formed in his throat. It became hard to breathe.

_Love_.

"Um... I-I..."

"I don't," the blonde confessed.

"Why?"

"My father lost his wife, my mother, when I was a kid. He's gotten married a couple of times, but nothing works."

"Naminé, you can't just base something like on a single relationship—"

"I'm not. This world is so cruel that I don't believe that true love is real. People break hearts like it was nothing. Consideration is like an old myth," her eyes look dark. "I'm afraid."

"Naminé, no one would ever—"

"Take Roxas for example," she countered, making him flinch. "A month after he asked me out, he asked Olette out. They're dating now. What if I had gone out with him? And decided to even be his girlfriend? After one month, he just would've gotten tired of me and thrown me away," she sat up and leaning against his back. He could feel her heartbeat, or maybe it was his own.

"I don't... Think that's how it works," he finally said. "Sure, you'll stumble a couple of times, but true success requires sacrifice. Love is something that everyone deserve, but not everyone gets. You have to fight for it."

"How do you know that's _the one_?" Naminé sounded sad. "How do you know what true love is like?"

_Every time I look at you..._

"It's like that person is your everything. They're the reason you get up everyday and do what you do. You see them in the prettiest things," he smiled to himself. "They become your reason for living."

If Naminé thought anything, she didn't say it. Demyx started to feel bad. Did he say too much? Now he was mentally smacking himself. _Stupid. Stupid._

"Teach me," he thought he heard from her.

"What?"

"Nothing. Now let's practice."

"Damn. It's almost midnight," Demyx checked his phone.

"You're right. Time flies when I'm with you," she smiled sheepishly. "Practice was fun."

"Yeah," he grinned. Then he thought about something. "Hey, where's your dad and stepmom?"

"They've been gone for a couple of weeks. Dad wanted to personally check out the new project he's working on."

"Oh... Nami, I think I should head home." _Should_ was the right word, since there's no way _want to_ would fit there.

"Right. I'll walk you to the door."

The walk to the door seemed eternal. When they walked outside, Naminé closed the door behind her.

"It's cold out," she explained. "Wouldn't want to let any of the servants inside catch a cold."

"You have a good heart," he said as he took off his jacket and placed it on her shoulders.

"Demyx, like I said, it's cold. You're walking home, right? You need this more than I do."

"It's alright," he said. He just couldn't tear his eyes from her face. In the dark, her eyes looked so bright.

_And her lips looked so delectable._

"So, I guess I'll see you on Monday, okay?"

_Lips that were so close to his_.

Acting on instinct, he pulled her into a heated kiss. He couldn't tell if she was responding, all he could feel was an uncontrollable flame erupting in the pit of his stomach. He needed this.

When he breaks the kiss, he looked at her. Other than absolute surprise, her expression is unreadable.

Demyx gritted his teeth. He took advantage of her.

"I'm sorry," he said as he left. Stealing a glance at her, he could see that she was still in the exact same position.

When he got home, he can't deny that he cried.

_I really screwed up..._

* * *

Demyx doesn't look at her anymore.

He's far too ashamed. And that's one hell of a problem, since they share most of their classes together. Demyx doesn't even eat at the lunch room anymore, out of fear that he'll have to see her.

What kind of guy takes advantage of a girl like that? He's the worst.

Sitting on the roof of the school, eating a lunch that Serrah made for him. Silence is his only refuge now.

Her smile, her laugh, her voice...

He blinked back the tears. It just hurt _so much_. He's not hungry anymore.

He picked out the rest of his food; he's sure someone would like some sushi. It's pretty good too.

"Demyx."

He nearly dropped his sushi. Standing there, was Kairi.

...

Just kidding. It was Naminé, wearing a pink polka-dot shirt, some jeans and something that made Demyx blink.

It was his jacket, the one he gave her the last time they had talked.

The time I kissed her.

"Look, Naminé, I..."

Without a word, the blonde walked up to him and...

_Smack_!

She slapped him. In that moment of brief pain, everything was enhanced. The tears streaming down her face seemed to have a 3-D effect to them.

"You're a jerk," she said between sobs.

"I know." He answered. He was surprised when he felt small arms wrapped around him.

"I m-missed you so much," she sobbed. "W-Why did you leave me alone? Why did y-you ignore me, Demyx?"

_She missed me...?_

He wrapped his arms around her, "I'm sorry." Falling to his knees with her in his arms, "I'm so sorry."

"Please, don't ever leave me again..."

"I swear I won't. I'm sorry for hurting you, Naminé."

* * *

Goosebumps prickled all over his skin. That's how nervous he was. Even more so, since Naminé was nowhere to be seen.

_Where is she?_ They were on in ten minutes. She had only left for a bathroom break.

...Twenty minutes ago.

He decided to go look for her. Standing in front of the girl's bathroom, he took a deep breath. _It's now or never._

He stormed into the bathroom, making a girl inside jump. "Is Naminé in here?"

The girl signaled to the last one.

"Thanks," he told the girl as he passed by. He knocked on the last stall. "Naminé?"

"Y-Yeah...?"

"Are you okay?"

"No..." She sounded sick to her stomach, "I don't think I can do it."

"Naminé, please... I'm nervous too, but if there's anyone that can pull through, that's you. I need you."

Not just for the presentation. Demyx needed her to survive. Her not by his side was just so wrong. Life was beautiful now, and he never wanted to go back to the way he was before.

_You taught me how to love, Naminé. I couldn't ask for more than that_.

"..."

"Please?"

The door to the stall opened, revealing Naminé dressed in a black & dress with heels. They were wearing matching outfits, Demyx with a white button-down shirt, and black pants. "Since you asked nicely."

"Thank you, Nami," he grinned. Scooping her up in his arms, he ran. "Now, hurry! Three more minutes and we're on!"

"Demyx! Put me down~!"

* * *

Psst! Hey! This is the author! Just so you know, when Naminé sings, the lyrics are in _italics_, when Demyx sings the lyrics are in _**darkened italics**_, and when they sing together the lyrics are in _underlined italics._

* * *

The stage was upsetting. It only added to Demyx's nervousness.

It was huge, for one fact. It seemed that the entire school could stand on it with ease.

Then the crowd.

_Holy_... There had to be at least a thousand people. He didn't even spot one empty spot. He felt Naminé clutch his arm. No doubt she's seeing the same thing.

"We can do this," he encouraged.

The blonde nodded, "I know we can. Now, let's go."

"_Now presenting, Naminé Vargas & Demyx Williams!"_ They heard the announcer say.

The roar of the crowd was ear-shattering. Up in the third row, you could see all their friends, especially Sora and Axel, screaming like animals.

That made Demyx smile.

In the center of the stage, there were two wooden stools, along with two microphones. Demyx, sitar in hand, sat in the first one. Then, he helped Naminé sit on hers Must've been hard to walk with those heels.

The response from the crowd was instantaneous. They erupted in an explosion of whistles and squeals. Demyx blushed and stole a glance at Naminé, only to see her blushing too. They shared a laugh.

Demyx started to play his sitar. Acoustic was the best choice for their presentation. They thought his music would sound so nice with her voice.

_You know I'm not one_

_To break promises. _

**_I don't wanna hurt you,_**

**_But I need to breathe._**

_At the end of the road, you're still my best friend._

**_But there's something inside, that I need to release._**

_Which way is right? __Which way is wrong?_

**_How do I say, that I need you more?_**

_You know we're heading separate ways..._

**_And it feels like I am just too close to love you._**

_There's nothing I can really say..._

_**I can't hide no more, I can't hide no more...**_

_Got to be true to myself._

_And it feels like I am, just too close to love you._

**_So I'll be on my way..._**

The crowd had gone silent. Demyx didn't know if that was a good thing or a bad thing. He locked eyes with Naminé again.

_We're fine, _she seemed to say.

Confidence raced through his veins, and he got ready for the next verse.

Y_ou've given me more, than I can return._

_**Yet there's oh so much that you deserve**_.

_Nothing to say, nothing to do..._

Demyx grabbed his mike, and sang passionately. "**_And nothing you give, I must live without you!"_** He heard a few squeals from the crowd.

_You know we're heading separate ways...!_

They stood up and sang the chorus. Demyx somehow found a way to simultaneously play the sitar.

_And it feels like I am just too close to love you!_

_There's nothing I can really say...!_

_I can't hide no more, I can't hide no more!_

**_Got to be true to myself!_**

_And it feels like I am, just too close to love you!_

_So I'll be on my way..._

**_So I'll be on my way..._**

The crowd was responding wildly now. Singing along with them, clapping, and the distinct voices of Xion and Kairi screaming their heads off.

_And it feels like I am just too close to love you._

_There's nothing I can really say...!_

_I can't hide no more! I can't hide no more!_

_Got to be true to myself!_

_And it feels like I am, just too close to love you!_

_So I'll be on my way..._

And cue the applause! The audience was on their feet, cheering their names. "Demyx! Naminé! Demyx! Naminé!"

Demyx was stunned at the sight. He was so happy, that he didn't notice Naminé walking over to him. She gave him on a kiss on the cheek. The crowd roared.

"I guess I really did know what love was all along."

Demyx just acted on instinct again. He took in her arms and gave her the most dazzling kiss ever. It was so great, that the mediocre writer that's writing this had no shot at describing it.

_Maybe they were really just too close to love each other..._

* * *

**Hey there! :)**

**I wrote this faster than I expected. Three days or so, without grammar check. Four days in total. (And I'm sure I missed some mistakes. ._.)**

**But for a good cause! Today's Hikari-Kurai's Birthday! Go! Spam her stories with happy birthdays! I command thee!**

**...Just kidding. But seriously, happy birthday MiMi! Hope you get tons of presents and cake! :D**

**Now, I'd like to talk about this story with you guys.**

**The pairing: Namyx. Miss Hikari-Kurai told me she liked the pairing, and had never writing for it, so I gave it a shot.**

**Their personalities: Originally, I was going for Naminé to be the cold, smart transfer student. But, then the plot with mean-Naminé came to a standstill. And Demyx was going to be a bad boy. Personally, I like cute-Demyx a lot more. It was so much fun to write his POV.**

**Final Fantasy characters: I decided to make them students instead of teachers (except for Serrah and Sephiroth [He's a butler; sue me.]) since I see the latter so often. Woop-de-do~.**

**That's a about it! Please, leave a review and tell me what you think!**


End file.
